


In the Rough

by tess1978



Series: In the Rough [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Mistrust, Quickies, Solicitation, Theivery, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Danse catches Gemma stealing from the police station. He's about to throw her out when she makes him a better offer. This is a terrible, unhealthy, and generally awful fic. I suggest you turn back now.***Please check notes at the beginning of this work.





	In the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new series, following the sole survivor, Gemma, and her experiences in the Wasteland. Gemma isn't Cyn. She's not a good girl. She's a mess. Danse is a mess too. Arthur Maxson may appear at some point in the series; don't expect any better from him. 
> 
> If you are looking for a sweet, loving, and healthy OT3, this is not for you. Move along. 
> 
> If you like damaged people going through some rough shit, stick around. This might just work for you.

It had been a long time.

Really, Danse thought, that was his only real excuse as to why he agreed to Gemma’s offer. 

She had seemed like a saviour at first, with her molotov cocktails and ungodly screech that either burned up or frightened off the ghouls that were attacking the police station. But when he talked to her afterward, he could tell she was young, immature, and very inexperienced in the wasteland.

He should have sent her on her way. 

But when she interrupted Scribe Haylen to suggest that she could sit and look after Knight Rhys while Danse and Haylen went to find a transmitter at a nearby lab, he accepted. He really had no other choice. He couldn’t go by himself, and Gemma was clearly not going to be any help to him either.

So Gemma stayed with Rhys, and Danse and Haylen took the trip to ArcJet.

They barely made it back. The place was overrun with synths, and they got attacked by raiders on the way back, but somehow they survived.

When they returned, Rhys was sleeping and Gemma was nowhere to be found. Irritated, Danse searched the police station. He finally found her in the garage, stuffing her bag with the last of their supplies.

He grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to drop the bag she was holding on the ground. Fusion cores and medical supplies spilled out. He shook her, hard. “The Brotherhood doesn’t abide by thievery!” he shouted. He spun her around and pointed her at the door leading back upstairs. He wasn’t sure if he should throw her out or imprison her. The Codex would have called for her execution, but he wasn’t sure her crimes warranted it. 

He shoved her, expecting her to move. He had a good foot on her, and probably a hundred pounds. Resistance would be pointless. But resist she did, digging in her heels and struggling, making it harder than he would have expected to remove her from the garage.

She managed to twist out of his grasp, but instead of running, she flung herself at him, looking up at him with pleading silver eyes. “You can’t throw me out, Danse. I’ll die! Please, I’ll do anything!” 

Her hand snaked down between his legs, making her meaning clear. 

He stopped dead, looking down at her, taking in her ragged vault suit and thin body, her tousled, unnaturally blonde hair, and her pouting lip. Fuck, she was young, maybe twenty, and fresh from a vault, never a good place to learn survival skills.

“Please. I just need to get to Diamond City. To find my... brother, Shaun. He was kidnapped. Please. Just, help me get to Diamond City.”

Her eyes were hooded, seductive, and she chewed on her lip, her tongue snaking out a bit. 

“I’ll fuck you, Danse. I’ll fuck you and I’ll make you come, and then just give me what I need and I’ll be on my way. I’ll get out of your hair for good.”

He grabbed her again, to shove her away, he didn’t know. But it had been a while. Months, in fact, and her hand was stroking along his cock, making him hard. Making him want her.

So he took her up on her offer.

He reached behind her and shut the door, before lifting her up and setting her on the hood of the rusted police car still parked in the garage. He unzipped her vault suit, glancing up at her face for any indication she’d changed her mind. She didn’t stop him, so he kept going, shoving it off her shoulders and revealing tiny, pale tits, tipped with dusky pink nipples. She cupped them in her hands, obviously trying to make them look bigger. 

He glanced at her face again, and she held his gaze this time, laying back on the hood of the car before lifting her ass and pushing the suit down as far as she could reach. Danse grabbed it and pulled it off the rest of the way, forcing her boots off, and tossing it all onto the dusty floor.

Gemma spread her legs, licking her fingers liberally before reaching between her thighs and opening her pussy. It was shaved bare, puffy and pink. He stared as she circled her clit a few times, looking up at him from under her lashes. 

“What are you waiting for?” she murmured. 

“Nothing.” _Nothing at all,_ he guessed, ignoring his misgivings. It had been a hell of a long time. He undid the flap on the front of his suit, not even bothering to take it off, and pushed his underwear down, freeing his erection. He pressed it to her entrance, rubbing it a little, but not finding much fluid to ease his way. He rubbed it around a little hoping to encourage a response. She moaned, making a sound like she was enjoying it, tipping her hips in sync with his movements. 

The sensation of her bare pussy on his cock was good. He hadn’t even jerked off in weeks. He pressed the tip into her, even though he didn't think she was ready, but he didn’t get far. He pulled out again, spitting on his palm and wetting his dick, before he tried again, and this time he got further, pressing into her slowly and retreating. 

She was moaning, rocking against him, spreading her legs and rubbing her clit as she encouraged him, so he started moving a little more, in and out, and soon she was wet. Wet enough to thrust properly at least. He grabbed her little tit with one hand and pushed her leg up to her chest, grunting in pleasure at her tight pussy as it gripped him. 

She kept rubbing her clit and moaning, and Danse was pretty sure she was faking, but he didn’t really give a shit by this point. He was close to the brink. Too close to care anymore. He slammed into her one more time, concentrating on the rising, twisting pleasure of his orgasm as it made its way up his cock, and then just at the last moment he pulled out, cursing as he shot his load onto her belly, milking the last few drops out. 

He caught his breath, watching a droplet of cum as it rolled down the pink lines on her abdomen and back down onto her bare pussy. It took him a moment to realize she had stopped moaning the second he’d come. 

He stepped back, looking for something to wipe himself off with, and she slid off the car hood. She went to the tool chest and dug around until she found an old rag, using it to wipe her belly, before tossing it to Danse. He looked at it with distaste. He would rather not have it anywhere near his dick. He wiped his hands on it, vowing to wash them as soon as humanly possible, and stuffed his wet dick back into his underwear. He needed a fucking shower.

Gemma dressed, then smiled at him. “That was good, baby. Was it good for you?” 

Danse had come, so he guessed it was good, although he didn’t _feel_ entirely good about the situation. But he’d certainly had worse, he supposed. 

He shrugged, avoiding her eyes. “I’ll get you some supplies,” he said, picking up her bag and walking out of the garage. 

He packed it for her, giving her a few rations, a stimpack, and a laser pistol he’d brought back from ArcJet, showing her how to load and fire it. She took it all without comment, then turned and walked to the front door of the police station, opened it, and left. 

Danse went to the window to watch her go. She didn’t look back.

He wondered if he’d ever see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a beautiful, terrible relationship. Let me know what you think.


End file.
